


Tease me

by Dir3ction3r2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dir3ction3r2/pseuds/Dir3ction3r2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... "I’d rather do something more fun." Niall whispered in my ear, his hand getting closer to my cock. "Niall." I warned but he didn't listen. He nibbled on my earlobe and kissed his way down my neck. Taking a moment to suck harshly on my sweet spot. "N-Niall" I moaned. "Go get yourself some food or something, I-I baked earlier." I said trying to distract him. I really wanted my report done, I was not planning to repeat a year in college. "Mmm later." he murmured capturing my lips with his. "Niall I really need to get this done." I said pulling back but he just kissed me again. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and being the smitten idiot I am, I let him in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease me

"Harrryyy!!!" Niall my boyfriend for three years whined. "What’s wrong babe?" I asked looking up from the laptop screen to the adorable boy snuggled by my side. "I’m bored" he complained cutely drawing patterns on my thigh with a finger he managed to get under my briefs. "It’s midnight, sleep." I suggested looking back at my screen. I had to turn in that damn 25 page report in two days and I had just gotten started. To say I was stressed was an understatement. I'd had a whole bunch of essays to do and had completely forgotten about that one "I’d rather do something more fun." Niall whispered in my ear, his hand getting closer to my cock. "Niall." I warned but he didn't listen. He nibbled on my earlobe and kissed his way down my neck. Taking a moment to suck harshly on my sweet spot. "N-Niall" I moaned. "Go get yourself some food or something, I-I baked earlier." I said trying to distract him. I really wanted my report done, I was not planning to repeat a year in college. "Mmm later." he murmured capturing my lips with his. "Niall I really need to get this done." I said pulling back but he just kissed me again. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and being the smitten idiot I am, I let him in.

 

Our tongues danced around each other, exploring every single curve of our mouths. He reached out a hand to close the forgotten mac-book and put it somewhere. At this point I didn't really care anymore. I put my hand in his dyed blond hair gripping it as he took over the kiss. I moaned into his mouth. His hands were running up and down my torso leaving goose bumps behind. "Niall." I moaned as he rolled us over. He looked so hot hovering above me clad only in briefs. We both were as we were just about ready to go sleep. He kissed me again holding himself up by his fore arm as the other was tugging at my curls. "You’re so hot Haz." he said as we pulled away for air. My chest was rising and falling rapidly as I tried to catch my breath. He smirked down at me "Mmm Niall." I moaned as he started rolling his hips against mine. Our semi hard cocks rubbing together causing a delicious friction.

He started kissing my neck again, nibbling and biting at the soft skin. He moved down my chest making sure to pay extra attention to my nipples. He got one between his teeth and sucked on it harshly as he pinched and rolled my other nipple between his fingers. He kissed me again with his hand rubbing down my body while the other palmed me shamelessly through the thin material of my briefs. I shamelessly bucked into his hand desperate for more friction, it felt so good. "Fuck Niall!" I whined in his mouth. He pulled back from me and lowered himself down my body. He took off my, now, incredibly tight briefs slowly. Niall kissed up my thigh teasingly sucking dark spots onto my skin. "Niall!" I complained making him chuckle. He licked a plat stripe up my length making me moan. He then started giving the tip kitten licks digging his tongue into the slit. "Ni," I couldn't take his teasing. Suddenly he took me into his mouth. My hands flew out to grab his hair. "Ahhh, Ni, yea, Fuck just like that." I moaned watching him take more and more of my length in his mouth.

The warmth of Niall's mouth was overwhelming. He would stop to suck at the tip then sink back down. Soon I was deep in his throat and his nose was buried in my pubes. "Christ! Niall" I moaned. He looks up at me. Those innocents blue eyes framed by his long lashed and the way his mouth was stretched around my cock. "Fuck, Ni I’m close almost there babe" I laid back down. So close. But Niall got off with a loud 'pop' and walked out the room.

 

It took a while for that to sink into my brain. He just left me there, so close to my high "What the actual fuck Niall!" I followed him walking awkwardly due to the problem between my legs. "What the hell!" I exclaimed. He was looking through the fridge his ass looking glorious in those tight briefs. "What?” he asked me innocently “You told me to go find something to eat, what did you bake?" That little!

I Walk over to him and pushed him against the fridge closing it in the process and started kissing his back. "FUCK you." I whispered in his ear. "Mmm I know you want to." he replied cheekily. I pulled off the only article of clothing left between us and ground my hips to his bum. My cock slipped between his butt cheeks perfectly. We both moaned and I reached out for the lube we kept on top if the fridge, don't ask. I pulled his hips back so his ass was sticking out while his chest was pressed against the fridge and spread his but cheeks. I went down on my knees and licked over his hole. I circled his rim with my tongue prodding at his hole. "Harry." he moaned. I slipped my tongue through his tight rim, tasting every bit of him that I could reach, I licked his tight hole stretching him out. "Harry!" he moaned louder pushing back against my face. Soon I was tongue fucking him. "Ahhh! Haz! Just like that!" he moaned. His chest still flat against the fridge.

I slipped a finger in along with my tongue. He moaned in ecstasy. I knew where his prostate was so I hit it with my finger at the first try. "More harry I need more." he begged. I chuckled. He moaned even louder at the vibrations. The thing I loved about Niall, he was very loud. I slipped another finger in. Letting him get used to the stretch before I moved them. After a while I had a third finger in. "Just fuck me Harry!" Niall whined "So eager, such a SLUT." I smirked slapping his bum. "Ahhh, only for you Harry, now fuck me, fuck your slut!" he demanded. I laughed at his eagerness I opened the lube and drizzled it on my Length moaning as I spread it all over. "Ready?" I asked. He nodded frantically. Slowly but surely, I pushed my length in his tight delicious hole. "Holly shit Ni!" I moaned. I was feeling pure ecstasy, but I knew Niall would need some time to get used to my size. I put a hand over his on the fridge, intertwining our fingers. He was quiet. I groaned using every single ounce of self-control to not pound into the blond boy and just ravish his ass. I laid my head on his shoulder "m-move" he stuttered.

I rolled my hips hitting his prostate at the first try. "Harry!" I knew his body better than I knew my own. I knew what he liked, what made him scream my name, what would make him cum in a matter of minutes, I knew things about his body that he didn't know about himself. He knew me just as well. "H-Harry faster." he begged having gotten used to the stretch. I fasted my pace snapping my hips forward making him cry for more. His moans were the most beautiful sound I had, and will ever hear, it was like music to my ears. "Shit Niall, so tight for me." I said kissing the back of his neck. "Yeah, Fuck, Just for you Haz, mmm just like that, you make me feel so good." his blunt finger nails scratched at the smooth surface of the fridge trying to find some purchase on the smooth surface.

"Shit! Haz, I’m close." he warned. "Me too babe." I said back. I reached my free hand and started jerking off his hard cock. "Ahhh Hazzzz!" he screamed dragging out the z. "H-Harry, I, Ahhh!" "Let it go Niall, let it go." I bit his ear lobe. Just like that he came hard on the fridge, squeezing my hand. The moan he let out was so hot and filthy, better than any porn star on Earth. I quickly wrapped my hand around his waist. If I hadn't been holding him he would have fallen to the ground. I trusted even harder. His walls clenched around me deliciously making me empty my load deep inside of him, just the way I knew he liked.

 

I pulled out of him slowly making us both moan. He fell back into my arms. "I love you." I said using the last bit of energy I had left to carry him into our bed. "Love you too" he snuggled to my side. Niall always got sweet and cuddly after sex, not that I was complaining. He had his face buried in the crook of me neck. "Harry." he said sleepily. I hummed “I can't feel my legs." he admitted. I chuckled making him hide his face even more. "That means I did a good job then." I smirked. He hummed "You always do." I smiled to myself "You're amazing." I ran a hand through his sex hair. He smiled. I felt it against my skin. I won't be able to walk tomorrow for sure, my arse hurts" he said. "Was I too rough?" I frowned. "Nope, not at all" there was a silence. "At least you aren't stressed anymore." were the last words he said before he fell asleep. It was barely understandable but I heard it "Good night." I murmured before closing my eyes too. Next morning, much to Niall's delight, I made him breakfast in bed, making sure to include everything he likes for breakfast.


End file.
